


Salve-o

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Horror, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Pensou em criar uma mentira, mas não lhe passou nada pela cabeça. - Você não vai mais encontrar seu amigo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salve-o

**Author's Note:**

> Conto escrito para o Desafio #6 - Suspicious Mind da comunidade [lservice](http://lservice.livejournal.com/)

A silhueta negra se aproximava do rapaz encostado no muro grafitado. Mais à frente, outros como ele, encontravam naquele pedaço sujo da cidade um modo de ganhar a vida. O duro estilo da vida fácil.

\- E aí? - O rapaz de capuz, se encostou próximo ao outro com uma mão no bolso do moletom e a outra estendida.

O garoto de cabelos negros e pele alva que mais se assemelhava a um menino limitou-se a apertar a mão oferecida. O recém chegado depositou o que estava no bolso do moletom na mão do garoto. Cinco pequenas embalagens de cocaína.

\- Não foi isso que pedi.

\- Era o que tinha.

O garoto ponderou a droga. Com a mão desocupada, tirou algumas notas amassadas do bolso da calça justa. - Eu só tenho dinheiro para três.

\- Me paga depois.

Desde que haviam se conhecido, por intermédio de alguns amigos em comum, o garoto nunca ficou devendo. Adquirir dívidas com traficante era perigoso, por mais que este só repassasse a droga para amigos.

\- Te pago com um boquete. - ofertou mirando os olhos verdes do outro. Não os tinha reparado antes.

\- Não precisa. - reação morna. Ele esperava algo do tipo, segundo o que ouviu por ai. Era um bom garoto afinal, o Putinha. Percebia-se em suas íris escuras.

\- Se você fechar os olhos não vai notar a diferença...

Riu, o de capuz. Se fossem outras circunstâncias não hesitaria em aceitar.

\- Não é isso. É que eu to precisando do dinheiro. Mas pode pagar quando puder. - contradizendo-se, o traficante ensaiou um gancho para continuar a conversa com o garoto de programa. Notou que, apesar da noite estar fria, usava apenas um colete preto sobre os ombros. - Você tem mesmo que andar desse jeito nesse frio?

\- A concorrência é grande. - respondeu vagamente. Se perguntava por que o outro ainda não tinha dito “Falou” e seguido por onde veio, com a cabeça abaixada e as mãos no bolso do moletom, como das outras vezes.

A verdade é que, além do leve interesse no garoto, o de capuz não queria voltar para o emaranhado de problemas que era a sua vida. Não queria se afundar na própria lama como fazia todas as noites ociosas. Estava apenas querendo matar o tempo na companhia de um semi-desconhecido e enquanto procurava outro assunto, um pálio cinza parou em frente a eles.

O motorista baixou o vidro e viu um dos rapazes recostados no muro se aproximar, o mais bonito e mais novo, de cabelos lisos e olhos negros, pele alva. Ele se apoiou na janela e sorriu. Um lindo sorriso. Seria ele. - Você poderia ser meu acompanhante por uma hora?

“Um homem educado, que raro”, pensou o garoto de colete. - Cento e cinqüenta.

\- Fechado. - e observou o tronco magro e livre de pelos do mais novo, que pediu um minuto e se voltou ao rapaz de moletom e capuz. - Me espera que daqui uma hora te trago o dinheiro.

\- Aí eu te pago um café.

O garoto semi-nu se espantou, estava desarmado para um convite vindo de seu traficante. - Claro. Pode ser. - E retornou ao pálio cinza, adentrando o veículo. Sorriu para o rapaz de capuz antes de levantar o vidro escuro. Um lindo sorriso.

\- Pode ser na minha casa? - a voz grave do homem que guiava o automóvel soou calma aos ouvidos do mais novo.

\- Claro.

Não conversaram mais que o trivial: nomes, se o rapaz era maior de idade, se estava limpo e se o serviço era completo. Logo chegaram ao destino e rapidamente o cliente mostrou-lhe a casa; por ultimo, oportunamente, indicou-lhe o quarto. No recinto estavam disposto um guarda-roupa na parece oposta à da porta, uma cama de casal com lençol branco e um jogo de criado mudo de mogno em cada lado da cama na parede à direita; em frente, uma cadeira debaixo da janela. O garoto entrou no cômodo e tirou um saquinho de coca do bolso. Três filetes de pó branco no criado mudo. - Quer?

O homem sentou-se na cama. - Não gosto disso.

Deu de ombros e aspirou a droga. Sem demora, despiu-se e seguiu em direção ao cliente que apenas o observava. Sentou-se em seu colo e deixou várias mordidas leves no pescoço do mais velho enquanto desafivelava o cinto. Antes de conseguir abrir a calça do outro, o garoto sentiu seus cabelos serem puxados para traz. Encarou os olhos do homem e viu um brilho gélido queimar luxúria e raiva. Desviou o olhar para a própria coxa sendo cortada com uma pequena faca, o sangue escorria fácil e a ardência foi se intensificando. O que estava havendo?

~

Victor sentiu um comichão na nuca ao perceber o olhar do motorista percorrer o corpo do... Como era o nome dele mesmo? O conhecia por Putinha. Não era lá um apelido legal. Alguma coisa obscura nos olhos do velho... Pensando bem, nem era tão velho assim. Mas por um momento, uma luz trespassou as íris do cliente que lhe deu arrepios. Talvez fosse apenas um reflexo do painel do carro ou estava imaginando coisas. A abstinência do ácido, possivelmente, ou aquela herança bizarra deixada por sua mãe bruxa. Na verdade não sabia muito bem que seguimento de magia sua genitora pertencia, se umbanda, wicca, misticismo ou o caralho a quatro. Se quer se lembrava de seu rosto já que, sendo fruto de ações perniciosas de gente cujo olhar tinha aquele brilho ruim, foram obrigados a se separarem cedo demais. Sabia apenas que aquele tipo de brilho que enxergava nas pessoas era sinal de má índole; e que o mal estar repentino seguido de calafrios aparentemente sem motivos eram sinal de coisas ruins. Além de que, sabia também, ela tinha morrido há dois anos.

Esse tipo de coisa ele apenas sabia. Ou melhor dizendo, sentia. E no mesmo instante que sentiu que algo ruim estava para acontecer, anotou mentalmente a placa do veículo que levava seu, podia dizer assim, mais novo amigo. Viu aquilo num seriado da TV, quem sabe seria útil.

Resoluto à esperar decorrer a hora prometida por seu amigo, Victor sentou no chão, apoiado pelo muro. Outros carros pararam mais à frente, onde outros rapazes se exibiam. O garoto tinha razão, a concorrência era grande. Mas se ele fosse cliente, escolheria sem dúvida alguma o Putinha. Além de preferir rapazes magros aos musculosos, ninguém tinha o rosto tão bonito e os olhos mais profundos que seu amigo. Sorriu para si ao lembrar do convite súbito e do espanto mal encoberto do outro. Queria começar direito, só para variar; sem drogas ou dinheiro no meio. Esqueceu momentaneamente que ele fornecia a droga para seu objeto de desejo e afeição, e que este tem a profissão de transar com homens por dinheiro, só para manter a fantasia. Idealizou o possível relacionamentos dos dois por uma hora... Não tinha o que fazer mesmo...

~

O pecado em forma de garoto estava sentado em seu colo, tentando-o. A rapidez com que agiu naquele momento permitiu que a abordagem fosse precisa. Impulsionou o próprio corpo contra o do menino e ao caírem no tapete do quarto, bateu o crânio de sua vítima várias vezes no chão até desacordá-la. O passo seguinte consistiu em dominação. Recolheu o punhal da coxa ensangüentada e a depositou na cama. Pegou a cadeira de mogno, pesada, que jazia no canto do quarto e a depositou em frente à arma, ao lado da figura desacordada no chão. Tinha corda de sisal no armário e a depositou também sobre a cama. Se aproximou do corpo estendido e o segurou com braços firmes, ajeitou-o na cadeira e voltou-se para as amarras.

Enquanto amarrava o garoto na cadeira, Mário prestava atenção em cada detalhe do corpo do mais novo. Seus olhos estavam frios, mas depois de verificar que os nós estavam firmes, uma sensação de culpa lhe invadiu. Um ser tão belo ter que pagar pela ira Dele. É certo que abominava e temia o inferno, como toda pessoa de bem, mas sentia-se atraído por outros homens e sedia ao encantos da carne. Ele não gostava, ficou tão furioso na primeira vez que conheceu o prazer que acabou sufocando, acidentalmente, seu parceiro. Ele nunca tinha se manifestado daquela forma antes. Mário ficou assustado e Ele lhe prometeu que o deixaria em paz se sacrificasse os mais belos dos efebos, e quanto mais impuro eles fossem, melhor.

Mário terminou a dominação amarrando um lenço branco na boca do jovem. Sentou-se na cama, em frente ao outro, com as mãos segurando o punhal entre as pernas, com a ponta direcionada à sua vítima. Precisava esperar que acordassem, os dois. Demorou-se um pouco observando o mancebo. Mas era fraco e mesmo desacordado, o garoto o chamava. Ajoelhou-se perante o rapaz e tocou-lhe de leve a parte interior da coxa imaculada.

"Fraco."

Sim, não resistiria ao anjo maldito à sua mercê. Acariciou-lhe a coxa e atiçou-lhe o membro, masturbando-o de leve. Estava despertando-o.

O rapaz primeiro sentiu dores fortíssimas na cabeça. Com o efeito da droga, o corpo estava todo eriçado, o sangue corria rápido, seu pênis se comportava de maneira estranha. Também sentia frio e suava. As têmporas pulsavam, tinha dificuldades para respirar e ao contrário do que diziam, estava com a mente nada clara. Sentia que poderia correr como um cão de caça, mas estava preso, amarrado e alguma coisa, um pano, lhe tampava a boca. Sentiu uma ardência na coxa. E alguém o estava molestando. Só então abriu os olhos. E se deparou com seu cliente, uma mão friccionando seu membro, a outra segurando a faca sanguinolenta que lhe feriu momentos antes. E por um segundo, ao fitar os olhos azuis fixos nos seus, Martin viu aquela raiva e a expressão de seu algoz transfigurou para algo distinto, parecia outrem. A arma desferiu outro golpe. A lâmina se enterrou em sua bola esquerda. Urrou de dor. Mas o grito não escapou.

\- Olha só o que você me obrigou a fazer. - O homem levantou-se e andou de um canto ao outro. Estava irado. Sua voz era mais cavernosa e ríspida. De repente parou em frente ao prostituto, ajoelhou-se e começou a rezar baixo. Tinha tomado o controle, ao que pareceu a Martin. Mas não largou a arma.

Mário precisava rezar pelo garoto, salvar sua alma, antes que Ele o matasse com o rito incompleto. Ele estava impaciente.

Foi interrompido por um toque de celular. O rapaz preso olhava atentamente para suas roupas atulhadas no chão. Seguiu até a origem do som, encontrou o aparelho no bolso da calça junto com mais droga. Atendeu.

\- Hey, você está atrasado, o que aconteceu? - uma voz masculina descontraída.

Pensou em criar uma mentira, mas não lhe passou nada pela cabeça. - Você não vai mais encontrar seu amigo. - e desligou. Mário fitou a janela trancada e balbuciou algo para si antes de recomeçar a rezar. - Estaremos mortos ao amanhecer.

~

Não tinha vocação nenhuma para ser Chico Chavier. Era bem o contrário. Porque então tinha ouvido nitidamente "estaremos mortos ao amanhecer" logo após ter a ligação cortada? Sem contar que o arrepio na espinha se manifestou muito mais forte que da vez anterior. Seu amigo corria sério perigo. Precisava fazer alguma coisa.

Lembrou-se de uma amiga que trabalhava no DETRAN ou CET ou ainda outro órgão semelhante, que poderia ajudar, além de ter excepcional capacidade para conseguir informações restritas.

\- Ta me acordando porque? - disse a moça mau humorada.

\- Preciso de um favor. - tentou conter a voz inquieta e a pressa. Não queria parecer desesperado.

\- Não faço favores.

\- Eu pago, eu pago. É importante, questão de morte. - gritou. Que se fodesse, a situação era desesperadora.

\- Quem diria que o Haxixe um dia ia dar uma de super-herói. Quem ta no portão do inferno?

\- Vai me ajudar?

\- Diga o que tenho que fazer e depois te mando a conta.

“Mercenária...” pensou. - Um endereço, a placa é SNC 3335. É para agora.

\- Cinco minutos para eu hackear o banco de dados, mais cinco para rastrear... Acho que o pobre diabo vai morrer.

\- Quer parar de fazer piadas? - “sua nerd frígida” completou em pensamento ao chutar o muro grafitado.

\- Criatura, meu computador não é uma super máquina, vai ter que esperar.

Mas Haxixe teve sorte e em sete minutos de espera conseguiu o endereço, que não era muito longe, mas levaria uma hora à pé. Deu dois passos e começou a correr. Ele poderia já estar morto.

~

Mário, calmamente se ajeitou em frente ao jovem e com a faca, recomeçou o rito marcando a pele do tórax. O efeito da droga estava se dissipando, mas o mancebo ainda sangrava como se estivesse no abate. Podia sentir o coração gritar no lugar da garganta. A respiração pesada o estava tentando novamente. Ao termino, levantou-se, deixou o punhal em cima da cama e foi buscar em outro cômodo um vidro contendo água benta. Quando voltou e viu o estado lastimável do garoto, sentiu-se pesaroso. Lia-se "Perdoe-me Senhor" sangrando no peito, o corpo todo amarrado, mais sangue e mutilações. Os olhos choravam, imploravam por clemência. Porque os anjos intoxicavam seus corpos e levavam suas vida na perdições? Estavam todos à beira do abismo. Precisavam de salvação. Era preciso todo aquele sofrimento para que alcançassem a luz. E depois, Ele iria embora.

Se aproximou do sacrifício e limpou-lhe as lágrimas. Demorou-se um tempo nas trevas profundas de seu olhar. Hipnotizante. Estava o tentando novamente. Ele quis se manifestar. E o fez. Socou o rosto do garoto com a mão esquerda com tal força que ele caiu para o lado, em cima do braço.

Mário, voltando a si, tremia. Abriu o vidrinho e derrubou algumas gotas do líquido no corpo inerte. Orava o Pai Nosso. Não ia conseguir esperar até o nasceu do sol, nem o pobre coitado sangrando no chão.

Foi interrompido novamente, mas dessa vez um estrondoso baque na porta da frente o chamou a atenção. Foi verificar. Antes mesmo de sair do quarto, um homem surgiu, ofegante, vindo do corredor, postou-se diante ao banheiro, cômodo em frente ao quarto.

Não o via, seu amigo. Só um homem de feições monstruosas e brilho fosco por todo globo ocular. Sua intuição estava certa. Mas onde estava ele? Estaria vivo? Agora que se encontrava de cara com o inimigo não sabia o que fazer, não tinha se quer uma arma para lutar. E ao que parecia nem o outro, só segurava um vidrinho na mão. Mas por um segundo, a criatura mirou um objeto na cama, uma faca. Sem pensar duas vezes, Victor pulou em cima dela para agarrá-la antes. Não conseguiu a tempo. Engalfinharam se puxando a arma cada um para si.

"Vou te matar" a frase se repetia na cabeça do traficante, mas não era seu pensamento. Era do outro. Conseguiu impulsionar o mais velho para a parede, perto da janela. "Vou te matar" ouviu novamente, mas nenhuma palavra fora dita. Victor sustentou o olhar, encarando com uma coragem que não tinha o ser diabólico que era aquele homem. Concentrou-se no lindo sorriso que ganhara ao se despedir de seu amigo. Sentia que estava vivo ainda, mas muito debilitado. Aquilo lhe deu força e entre a luta mental e a física para ver quem ficava com a arma, Victor atirou o punhal longe. Foi parar no banheiro.

O homem se jogou no chão de azulejo e antes de conseguir sair, o mais novo fechou a porta. A tranca estava por dentro, mas persistiu segurando a maçaneta enquanto procurava alguma coisa que o detivesse ali. "Vou te matar" de novo ouviu de dentro de sua mente. Victor encostou o rosto na porta e disse firme: - Ninguém vai morrer hoje.

Um grito gutural invadiu a casa. Antes que o homem dentro do banheiro parasse, o grito deixou de ser assustador para se tornar assustado e no final, apenas grunhidos. Victor não sentia mais toda aquela malevolência vinda do outro. Abriu a porta lentamente e o encontrou no chão sobre uma poça de sangue vazando de sua garganta. A faca na mão.

Mas não houve tempo para mal estar. Rapidamente encontrou seu amigo do outro lado do quarto, no chão, amarrado numa cadeira de madeira, nu, ensangüentado e desacordado. Tentou desatar os nós, mas seria mais rápido cortar a corda. Voltou ao banheiro e com o tênis puxou a faca para não tocar no corpo. Cortou a corda, enrolou o rapaz no lençol da cama e o abraçou.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu chamei a polícia e a ambulância. Eles já vão chegar. Agüente firme. Por favor, não morra... não morra...

~

O líquido vermelho e viscoso manchava a carne de rubro.

\- Como você consegue comer tanto catchup? - protestou o de olhos verdes. Comia apenas batatas fritas, trocadas pelo seu hambúrguer, o que estava sendo devorado naquele instante pelo outro.

\- O catchup aguça o paladar, é o melhor. - e mordeu gulosamente o segundo lanche seguido, tomando cuidado com o pulso esquerdo quebrado e engessado, estava fazendo uma meleca.

Depois do que viu naquele quarto, o traficante não conseguia mais olhar para qualquer coisa que lembrasse sangue. Também não conseguia mais comer carne nem frango. Lhe dava náuseas.

\- Obrigado... Como que é seu nome mesmo? Te chamam de Haxixe... - perguntou o de cabelos negros e pele alva. Era seu primeiro dia fora do hospital desde o ocorrido.

\- Apelido miserável. Meu nome é Victor. Eu também só te conheço por... Bem, qual o seu nome?

\- É Martin. - e ele sabia que o chamavam por Putinha... - e você ainda me deve o café.

\- Vai querer agora? Depois de tudo que você engoliu?

\- Não. Um outro dia. Amanhã? - e um lindo sorriso fez-se em seu rosto machucado. Não era apenas gratidão, estava interessado em Victor. Repetiu o nome mentalmente, saboreando a sonoridade. Também queria acreditar que poderia começar um relacionamento do jeito certo, com alguém que se importava consigo.

Victor retribuiu com seu melhor sorriso. Sentia-se bem na companhia de Martin, tão bem que não se lembrava de ter sentido o mesmo com mais ninguém.


End file.
